<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close quarters by mori_mocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368839">close quarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha'>mori_mocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, How Do I Tag, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka hector has emotional baggage and lenore has way too much fun toying with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>contains spoilers for s3 but like. who would read this without having seen s3 already www</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hector, you have a fear of intimacy, don't you?"</p><p>Hector's head tilts to the right, not looking up from his book as Lenore uncrosses her legs. He gets like this sometimes. As much as she's worked him open, she hasn't clawed her way into his core. Yet. She's close, though. Just a bit longer and he'll fall into her arms without hesitation.</p><p>For now, they jest and tease back and forth, but Hector holds back. Lenore does, as well, but she has to or else this won't work. He has no reason to. He can't pull himself out of this one.</p><p>She stands and approaches him, and she sees his shoulders tense. He's so guarded, it's adorable. He couldn't save himself if he tried, but she can give him that illusion sometimes.</p><p>"Hector."</p><p>"Lenore."</p><p>Oh, how she adored the way he said her name. She could hear the poorly-hidden longing in his voice, how tired he was still from her sister's abuse, the relief of not feeling quite as trapped as before because of how well she treated him.</p><p>"You didn't answer me."</p><p>Silence again. Her arms draped over his biceps, loosely hugging him as she held her hands together over his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"I want to know, Hector."</p><p>"How lovely. I have things I want to know, as well, but we all don't get every answer we seek."</p><p>So defensive... Lenore couldn't wait for his downfall.</p><p>Her slender fingers turn his face towards hers, and he's greeted by a warm smile that didn't quite reach the vampire's autumn coloured eyes. His own eyes narrow with suspicion before he forces his head away. Lenore lets out a soft giggle as she walks back towards the bed and her fingers trace over his shoulders while she does.</p><p>"You should learn to relax. Being so tense is bad for your health."</p><p>His eyebrow raises as he looks at her over his shoulder, and she smiles back at him.</p><p>"And you care about this why?"</p><p>"Because I care about you. I thought I've made that quite clear."</p><p>"You have. But your kind is very tricky, and I can't trust everything I see from you."</p><p>"Smart, but saddening."</p><p>"Such is life."</p><p>Lenore hums, crossing her legs and undoing the clasp on her shawl. Hector looks away as if embarrassed, as if this is the first time she's done this near him. It is not.</p><p>The echo of her steps feels louder now, and she once again wraps her arms around his biceps, tighter than before. He turns his face away from her again as she attempts to look him in the eye. Even with his face turned, she can see the pigment beginning to dust his cheeks. Though he's flustered, she can also feel the discomfort in his body, nearly radiating as a scent from his blood.</p><p>"I knew it," she starts in a hushed voice. "You're afraid of opening up to me, emotionally or physically. You not trusting my care has nothing to do with my species, but me in general. Everyone, really. Or am I mistaken?"</p><p>She's read him like a book, and he knows it. She feels him tense, then relax. He takes a deep breath in through his nose before he speaks.</p><p>"I would like for you to let go of me, Lenore."<br/>
With a feigned sigh of disappointment, she slides back, allowing her fingers to linger on his arms before pulling back entirely.</p><p>"All I wanted was a hug, Hector."</p><p>"I want to go to bed."</p><p>Giving him one last sigh, and pouting at the lack of reaction, Lenore dons her shawl and moves to leave the cell. She glances at him over her shoulder, watching his icy stare glide over the words in front of him, and she feels something.</p><p>A gross feeling. Like she actually cares for him, or more.</p><p>She turns on her heels and exits the cell, a guard rushing over to lock it once more so the prisoner can't escape. Her footsteps tap tap tap away until-</p><p>"Lenore."</p><p>"Yes, Hector?" Her reply was much too eager. She could tell by the way he snorted under his breath.</p><p>"Please contain yourself the next time you visit me. The air here feels hostile now."<br/>
Of course. She knows the guards dislike when she gets so close, and surely one of them has told her sisters about her game. Again. She feels the negativity, too, but most of it is sourced from the man himself. What projection he has.</p><p>"... I can promise no such thing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>